Reve Onirique
by JessieTrager
Summary: Il avait suffit d'un seul et unique rêve et tout avais changeais ...


**J'ai fait un rêve **

Pensée de Kyle :

Le souffle d'une respiration au creux de mon oreille venait de me reveiller . J'étais dans la chambre de Jessie . Dans son lit .

En quelques secondes les souvenirs de la journée affluerent : La soirée organises par l'atnok . La bague de Sarah retrouver dans le coffre fort de Cassidy . Ma promesse a Jessie de l'aider a retrouver sa mere .

Sa main droite replié sur l'oreiller , l'autre posés sur son estomac . Je la regardais dormir . Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant que je me fis la promesse de toujours etre la pour elle .

Mais elle était aussi tres belle . La robe rouge quelle portait mettait ses formes en valeurs .

Je surpris mon regard redessiner les traits de son visage . Le contour de sa machoire . L'orée de son cou . La naissance de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration .

Elle bougea legerement attirant mon regard sur ses jambes replies en chien de fusil . Me donnant une vue parfaite sur l'interieur de sa cuisse droite .

Je ressentis une legere decharge me traverser les doigts . Sa peau semblait si douce . Un appel a la caresse et au baiser .

Cette soudaine attirance augmentais au fil des secondes . Je tentais de me ressaisir mais cette sensation semblait vouloir m'emglober entierement . Je ne voyais plus que cette peau caches sous de fin bas de soie .

Je n'étais pas amoureux de Jessie tout du moins je le croyais . Nous avions une relation intense au vu de notre naissance si particuliere . Et même si je connaissais les sentiments de Jessie a mon egard . Je ne pensais pas les partager . Tout du moins pas avant ce soir . Ce moment precis ou je revais de me noyer en elle . Ou j'avais ce besoin irepressible de sentir sa peau contre la mienne .

Ce qui ne m'étais encore jamais arriver ou alors peut-être juste une fois . Lorsque je l'avais surprise sous la douche .

Je m'étais alors surpris d'apprecier la vue quelle m'offrait . Lorgnant sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme d'ou perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau . Elle m'avait fait penser a une naiade .

J'avais d'ailleurs rever de cet instant la nuit suivante , mais cela n'avait pas etait plus loin .

Alors d'ou me venait ce desir qui bouillonnait dans mes veines Pourquoi le fait de lui dechirer ses bas , pour caresser sa peau , m'obsedait .

- " Kyle ! "

Le son rauque de sa voix me fit sursauter et je reculais legerement génés d'être pris sur le fais .

Je la vis se redresser face a moi . Seulement quelques centimetres nous separais . Ses yeux vert me sondait . Elle avait remarquer mon manege . Mais depuis combien de temps et qu'allait elle faire ?

Son souffle chaud balayait mon visage . Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de me reprendre . Quelque chose clochait dans cette situation mais j'avais le cerveau trop embrumes pour savoir quoi .

Je ne voulais qu'une chose , l'embrassait , la caresser . L'allonge sur le lit et me repettre d'elle jusqu'a quelle gemisse mon nom .

Je rouvrais les yeux ahuris par les pensees qui defilaient dans ma tête . Elle n'avait pas bouges me fixant toujours . Comme si elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas .

Ce que je fis sans hesiter . Ses lêvres étaient si pleines si douces . Elle ne resista pas bien au contraire . Alors je l'attrapais par la taille la collant davantage contre moi . Nos deux corps n'en formant plus qu'un .

Je me sentais defaillir , mais je ne m'arretais pas . Je ne pouvais pas . Je ne voulais pas .

Je fis remonter ma main droite le long de son bras . La faisant frissonner . Jusqu'a l'orée de son cou ou je pouvais sentir son coeur battre la chamade .

Comment n'avais je pas pu remarquer a quel point elle était belle . A quel point elle était desirable en cet instant .

Je ne pouvais plus me detachez de la douceur de ses levres . Et je l'entendis distinctivement soupirer quand je glissais ma langue le long de sa levre inferieur . Quemandant l'entrée .

Mais je voulais plus . Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne . S'en etait un besoin vital .

La gardant plaquer contre moi d'une main , j'utilisais l'autre pour faire glisser la fermeture de sa robe . Mes doigts frolerent ses côtes lui provoquant un râle de plaisir .

Son regard voile par le desir plongea dans le mien . Rendant ce besoin plus impetueux encore .

Neanmoins une infime partie de ma memoire savez que ce que nous faisions était mal .

Elle m'aimez ! moi pas ou tout du moins je le pensais . Plus le temps passe plus je doutais de mes sentiments .

J'aimais Amanda d'un amour pur et chaste . Je desirais Jessie de tout mon être . De toute mon âme .

Mais desirez n'ai pas aimez ou bien ai ce le contraire ?

Je ne savais plus . Je ne voulais pas savoir . Je voulais profiter du moment present .

Je fis doucement glisser sa robe le long des epaules .Laissant apparaitre le galbes rond de sa poitrine a moitie disimule sous un soutien gorge de dentelle noire .

Je mis fin au baiser et la fit basculer sur le lit . Achevant de lui ôter sa robe et ses bas de soie par la même occassion . Je restais un long moment a la regarder .

- " Kyle " gemit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux .

Ce son provoqua un long frisson le long de ma colone vertebrale . Plus rien d'autre n'avais d'importance que ce moment . D'un geste rapide j'enlevais ma chemise et mon pantalon puis m'allongeais sur Jessie . Reprenant possession de sa bouche étouffant le long gemissement quelle avait laissez echappez .

Ses mains glissaient le long de mon dos me serrant un peu plus contre elle . Je sentis ses cuisses enlaçaient ma taille .

Mes doigts glissaient sur le plas de son ventre . Sur le haut de ses cuisses . D'un coup de rein elle me renversa . Assise a califorchons . Je pouvais sentir son desir egaler le mien .

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mon torse pui les passants dans son dos degraffa son soutien gorge .

Je deglutis difficilement . Posant mes mains sur sa taille . Je les remontais le long des ses flans . Pour finir sur sa poitrine haute et ferme que je caressais .

Tandis quelle bascula la tête en arriere en gemissant . Je me redressais legerement . La gardant toujours serrer contre moi . J'osais parsemer la chair tendre de sa poitrine de tendre baisers . Remontant jusqu'a l'oree de son cou m'ennivrant de son parfum . Mes mains traçaient de long trait le long de son dos . La ramenant toujours plus pres .

Je la sentais trembler contre moi . J'entendais les legers soupirs de contentement quelle laissait echapper quand du bout des dents j'osais mordillais sa peau . Provoquant des etincelles de desir dans mon bas-ventre .

Au rythme ou allez les choses je ne repondrais bientot plus de moi . Mais loin de me paniquer cette idée exaserba toutes les sensations que Jessie me procurait .

De la même maniere quelle , je la fis basculer sur le dos . Ma main partant a la decouverte de sa cuisse gauche qui legerement relever contre mes hanches m'offrait un acces direct a sa feminite .

Sentir cette chaleur sous mes doigts et le gemissement plus rauque plus profond qu'il provoqua acheva de me faire perdre la raison .

Mes doigts redessinerent les contours de sa culotte en soie . La faisant descendre lentement le long de ses jambes .

Mes yeux remonterent lentement gravant chaque centimetre de peau entre-aperçu a travers le clair de lune , a jamais dans ma memoire .

Reprenant ma place initial entre ses jambes je la sentis se cambrer contre moi en gemissant .

Ses mains se firent audacieuse . Redessinant les muscles de mon dos . Frolant le caleçon que je portais du bout des doigts .

Je tentais par tout les moyens de retenir le desir qui menaçait de m'engloutir . Je plongeais dans son cou pour mieux respirer son parfum . Mes doigts glissaient librement le long de ses cuisses remontant jusqu'a ses flans . Ses epaules . Son cou . Ou j'excersais une pression . Rendant notre baiser plus langoureux .

Je sentis ses doigts disparaitre sous mon caleçon pour mieux me le retirer . J'accompagnais sa main . Me laissant nu et pantelant entre ses jambes .

Je vis sa tête basculer , ses yeux roules dans leurs orbites . Ses cuisses reprirent leurs places autour de mes hanches accentuant la pression .

Chaque soupirs . Chaque gemissement de sa part . Me la faisait voir sous un autre jour . Comme si je venais enfin de la decouvrir . Comme si je la voyais pour la premiere fois .

Elle n'était plus ma meilleure amie . Celle avec qui je partageais tout . Elle était devenu bien plus . Si bien que les mots n'avaient plus d'importance .

Je saissis ces hanches et plongea en elle dans un soupir de liberation . Je la sentis s'ouvrir davantage pour mieux m'acceuillir . Tandis qu'un gemissement rauque s'echappait de sa gorge .

Une sensation de chaleur m'envahis . J'étais si bien . Je ne l'avais jamais était autant .Comme si j'avais enfin trouver ma place .

Je sentis ses mains agripes mes fesses tandis que ces reins se cambraient a un rythme regulier . Qui menacait de me faire exploser .

Je l'accompagnais d'abord doucement puis de plus en fort . Mes mains poses de part en part de son visage . Je me perdais dans son regard . Ses yeux mi-clos ne cessaient de me fixer .

Je poussais un peu plus fort en elle la faisant gemir mon prenom quand son orgasme la prit toute entiere . Provoquant un feu d'artifice en moi .

Je tentais difficilement de me ressaisir quand j'entendis le bruit d'une sonnerie d'abord lointaine puis de plus en plus rapproches .

Je me sentis happer dans un trou noir . Loin de Jessie . La panique menaçait de m'envahir quand je me rendis compte que je me tenais assis dans ma baignoire en sueur .

Un rêve ! alors rien de cette nuit n'étais vrais . Jessie et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour .

Le profond soulagement que j'aurais du ressentir ne vins pas bien au contraire.

Je realisais a mon plus grand etonnement que j'aurais voulu que cette nuit aupres de Jessie sois vrais . J'aurais voulu me reveiller dans ses bras . J'aurais voulu lui refaire l'amour . Je voulais revoir ces yeux voiles par le desir quand elle avait gemis mon nom .

Au souvenir de mon reve . Je sentis mon desir se reveiller de nouveau . Je fonçais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche froide . Quand je percutais quelqu'un dans le couloir .

"- Jessie ... " murmurais je ébranle par son visage d'ange dont les yeux me fixait avec étonnement .

" - Désolée ! tu es sortis si vite que je ne t'es pas vu ... " commenca t-elle avant de realiser la maniere intense avec laquelle je la regardais .

" - Est ce que tout vas bien Kyle ? " me demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils . - Tu as l'air differant ..."

"- Tout vas bien ne t'inquiete pas ... " la coupais je me precipitant dans la salle de bain sans la regarder . Je fermais la porte a cle et m'y adossais .

Un grognement m'échappa quand je sentis la preuve de mon desir pour Jessie grandir entre mes jambes .

Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Un unique rêve aussi erotique et plaisant sois t-il ne pouvait a lui seul me faire autant d'effet .

Hors je pouvais encore sentir sa peau sur la mienne . Les gemissements rauques quelle avait echapper a mes oreilles . Et plus j'y pensais plus mon desir augmentait . Chose qui me destabilisais grandement .

Comment était je cense me conduire avec elle si sa seule presence me mettait dans tout mes etats ?

Je me deshabillais et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide .

**Pensée de Jessie :**

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarquer Kyle sortir en catastrophe de sa chambre .

Celui-ci semblait troublé par quelques choses . La maniere dont il me regardait aussi me semblait bizarre . Comme si il me decouvrait pour la premiere fois .

Un long frisson parcourut ma nuque . Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de me fixer avec autant d'insistance .

Je lui demandais si quelque chose n'allait pas mais je nu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se precipita dans la salle de bain .

Etrange ! mais entendant Nicole nous appeles pour le petit dejeuner . Je n'y pretais plus attention .

Et installes a la table familial devant une assiette de pancake , je n'y pensais deja plus . Du moins jusqu'a que Kyle rentre a son tour dans la cuisine . Des cet instant je sentis son regard vrillait sur ma chute de rein .

Provoquant une douce chaleur dans le creux de mon ventre .

Ce qui était totalement stupide au vu des sentiments que celui-ci portait a la voisine . Je me faisais des idées voila tout .

Mais alors pourquoi donc refusait-il de me lacher du regard . Je le sentais me suivre a chacun de mes pas .

Le petit dejeuner fini je deservis la table et commenca a faire la vaisselle . Nicole et Stephen ne rentrerait pas avant une ou deux heures . Et Josh et Laurie avait des rendez vous avec leurs moitie respective .Quand a Kyle . Et bien a vrai dire j'ignorais ce qu'il avait de prevu . Mais il avait quitter la table a peine son assiette fini .

Peut-être devrais je allez lui parler . Chercher a savoir ce qui le tourmentais . Apres tout nous étions amis . Je laissais echapper un soupir a ce nom . Je fermis le robinet et m'essuya les mains avec un torchon .

La maison était silencieuse et j'aurais pu me croire seule si le son d'un coeur qui bat ne resonnait pas a mes oreilles .

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Kyle et frappais a la porte . Sans aucun resultat .

J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais il avait fermer celle-ci a cles . De plus en plus etrange .

Je n'insistais pas et entra dans la salle de bain prendre ma douche . Neanmoins je sentis mon coeur se pinçait . Kyle ne voulait pas me voir . Pourquoi ? Qu'avais je fait ?

**Pensée de Kyle :**

La douche froide que je m'étais infligues avait eu le don de me remettre les idées en place . Je me sentais au mieux de ma forme . Je descendis dans la cuisine prendre mon petit dejeuner .

Elle fut la premiere personne que je vis quand je rentrais dans la piece . Et je sentis ce desir pourtant apaiser quelques secondes avant . Reprendre le dessus. Je ne pouvais m'empecher de la devorais du regard . Les traits de son visage . Ses epaules légerement muscles . La chute de ses reins ...

Je savais quelle devait me sentir mais elle ne me regarda pas une seule fois continuant a discuter avec Laurie comme si de rien n'était .

Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais je sentis mon coeur se serrait . J'aurais voulu quelle me regarde . J'aurais voulu me noyer dans ses yeux . Caresser sa joue . Regoûter a ses lêvres . Elles etaient si pleine et si douces dans mon rêve .

J'avalais mon petit dejeuner en quatrieme vitesse . Tout semblait normal en apparence mais a l'interieur de moi bouillonnait l'envie de la plaquer contre le plan de travail . Et recommencer ce que nous avions fais seulement en rêve .

Je me precipitais dans ma chambre . Fermant la porte a cle . Je ne voulais pas faire quelques choses que nous regretterions par la suite . Et cette force qui semblait m'attirer vers Jessie . Elle n'était pas normal . Elle etait trop intense . J'avais de plus en plus de mal a la contenir .

Que ce passerait-il la prochaine fois que je la verrais ? Arriverais je a me retenir de lui sauter dessus ?

Je savais qu'agir de la sorte serait injuste envers elle . Je connaissais ces sentiments a mon egard et je ne voulais pas en jouer .

Mais mes sentiments personnel , quels étaient-ils ? Je croyais etre amoureux d'Amanda et ne ressentir pour Jessie qu'une profonde et intense amitie .

Au lieu de cela je n'avais pas penses une seule fois a Amanda mais Jessie elle n'arretait pas de m'obseder . Son parfum . Sa peau .

Je l'entendis frapper a la porte mais je pris sur moi de ne pas lui ouvrir . Je ne pouvais pas la voir dans mon etat . Je devais avant tout reprendre la maitrise de mon corps . Qui avait encore reagi a sa presence .

Je l'entendis s'éloigner dans le couloir et ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain . Et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire mon imagination s'enflamma a la pensée du corps nu de Jessie sous un jet d'eau chaude .

Des flashs de ce corps que j'avais entre-aperçu lorsque j'était rentrer par inadvertance dans la salle de bain me revinrent en memoire .

Que ce passerait-il si je rejouais cette scene differament . Si cette fois je ne partais pas .

Mais qu'au contraire je la saisissais par les hanches et la plaquait contre le carrelage en l'embrassant a perdre haleine .

Non ! Non . Rien de tout cela n'était normal . Je decidais d'allez rendre visite a Adam Bayling . peut-être serait il ce qui m'arrivait .

Je sortis de la chambre en courant pour allez a son appartement .

**Pensée de Jessie : **

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquait . De mieux en mieux maintenant il partait sans me dire au revoir .

Un soupir m'echappa a nouveau . Il etait libre d'allez ou il voulait . Nous n'étions que des amis . Même si mon coeur avait du mal a supporter cette froideur soudaine a mon egard .

Je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans un drap de main . L'image du miroir me renvoya celle d'une jeune femme assez quelquonque en definitif . Des cheveux brun ondules . Des yeux vert en amande .

Amanda avait de long cheveux blond et de jolis yeux clairs . Tout mon contraire .

Je fini de m'habiller et descendis au salon . Quand j'entendis un leger coup frapper a la fenetre de la chambre de Kyle .

Amanda . Il n'y avait quelle qu'y passez par la . La pauvre allait être deçu . J'entrais dans la chambre et ouvrit la fenetre .

Son sourire s'effaça quand elle se rendit compte qui lui avait ouvert .

- " Kyle n'est pas la , reviens plus tard ... " lui annoncais je tout de go avant de refermer la fenetre .

- " Alors je vais l'attendre ... " repondit-elle en se glissant dans la chambre et en descendant au salon .

Cette fille avait la facheuse manie de me porter sur les nerfs . Et cette intrusion forçes dans la maison des Trager renforca se sentiments .

Je partis a sa suite dans les escaliers quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Kyle .

**Pensée de Kyle : **

Les mots prononces par Adam Bayling resonner encore dans ma tête .

" C'est inscrit dans tes genes Kyle tu ne peux pas allez contre cet etat de fait . Jessie est la personne qui t'es destinée . Ce que tu ressens pour elle et tout a fait normal . Tu dois l'acceptes ..."

Tout prenait enfin un sens . Les émotions diverses quelle faisait naitre en moi . Les sentiments naissant quelle m'inspirait .

Je fis le chemin inverse jusqu'a la maison . Perdu dans mes pensées . Incapable de savoir quoi faire . Mais je devais avoir une discussion avec Jessie.

J'ouvris la porte et rester plante dans l'entree . Amanda descendait les escaliers Jesse a sa suite .

Elle semblait enervée . Elle l'était d'ailleurs toujours quand Amanda était la . Je n'y avais jamais fais vraiment attention . Mais cela me sauta au yeux .

- " Amanda ! qu'est ce que tu fais la ? " lui demandais je en la devisageant surpris par sa presence .

- " Je suis venu te rendre une petite visite mais la cerbere m'a dit que tu n'étais pas la . Alors je voulais t'attendre ... " " J'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas ? " demanda t-elle en me souriant

- " Non bien sur que non ... " lui repondis je trouble .

Jessie se trouvait toujours dans les escaliers . Sa machoire était crisper et ses yeux assombris par la colere ne quittait pas Amanda .

Elle était furieuse . Encore mieux elle était jalouse . Maintenant que tout m'avais était expliquer je reconnus facilement ce sentiment .

Je sentis une pointe de fierte m'envahir . Dieu quelle était belle quand elle était en colere .

J'inspirais profondement . Je ne devais pas me laissez allez . Amanda était la et son regard me sondait .

Elle attendait quelque chose de ma part . Quelques choses qu'au vu des derniers evenements je ne me sentais plus capable de lui donner .

- " Je m'étais dit que nous aurions pu allez au rack ... " proposa t-elle en souriant .

- " Je suis désolé mais je suis occupe . Peut-être plus tard ... " lui répondis je . Ce n'était qu'une excuse mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre .

- " Pas de probleme ... " dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte .

**Pensée de Jessie :**

Est ce que je revais ou bien Kyle venait-il de décliner l'invitation d'Amanda ? Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs étonnée par cette reponse negative même si elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraitre .

Jetant un coup d'oeil au profil de Kyle qui refermait la porte derrire elle . Je remarquais que celui-ci avait les traits tires et le regard perdu dans le vide .

Je m'appretais a lui redemander ce qui n'allait pas mais je me souviens qu'il semblait vouloir m'éviter .

Je commencais a remonter les marches quand je sentis une main chaude se posait sur mon bras et me retenir .

Je me retournais surprise par le geste de Kyle . Celui-ci semblait perdu comme si quelque chose le tourmentait .

Je n'osais pas parler de peur de le faire a nouveau fuir . Je fixais mon regard dans le sien . Attendant qu'il prenne la parole .

- " Il faut que je te parles ... " commença t-il mal a l'aise par l'intensite avec laquel je le regardais . " C'est tres important ... " ajouta t-il avant de me trainer dans ma chambre et d'en fermer la porte .

Je n'avais rien dit jusque la me contentant d'acquiesser et de le suivre . Mais le fait de nous savoir dans ma chambre sans personne a la maison . Provoqua en moi une brusque bouffée de chaleur . Agreable bien qu'inattendu .

- " Que ce passe t-il ? " demandais je legerement nerveuse

- " Je suis allez voir Adam Bayling ... " commença t-il avant de s'interrompre et de me fixer inquiet par mon eventuel reaction .

- " Oh ! ... Pourquoi ? " demandais je surprise par cet aveux .

- " J'avais des questions a lui poser et lui seul avait les reponses ... " repondit-il en fuyant mon regard .

- " Quel genre de question ? " demandais je curieuse .

- Eh bien ... " commença t-il en marchant de long en large . " Quelque chose c'est passé ... cette nuit ... j'ai fait un rêve ... "

- " Un rêve ! tu as fais un rêve et c'est pour cela que tu es allez voir Bayling ... "repondis je surprise . " Kyle rêver est tout a fait normal , je ne vois pas en quoi ... "

- " Ce n'était pas n'importe quel rêve ... " me coupa t-il " Tu étais dans ce rêve ... "

- " Oh ! ..." j'aurais voulu savoir quoi dire d'autre mais la surprise de savoir que Kyle revait de moi m'avais clouait le bec .

- " Et depuis ce fameux rêve ... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je ressens quelques chose de differant ..." continua t-il en me fixant .

Une chaise . Un lit . Quelque chose mais il faut que je m'asseois et vite . Je sens mes jambes trembles et je n'ai que le temps de me laissez tomber sur le bord de mon lit .

Je suis abasourdis . Sous le choc . Kyle ressentait quelque chose de differant . Il avait rever de moi et quelques choses avait changes . La maniere dont il me regardait depuis ce matin en etait t-il la raison .

Une question me vient en tête : Quel rêve avait donc t-il pu faire pour qu'il change autant sa façon d'être avec moi .

Alors que je m'appretais a lui demandez en quoi elles étaient differantes . Une image passa devant mes yeux . Moi et Kyle allonges sur mon lit .

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux . J'étais rentrer en connection avec Kyle . Ou bien celui-ci sans s'en rendre compte m'envoyez des images de son rêve .

Il ne sembla pas s'en être rendu compte . Car il s'agenouilla face a moi prenant mes mains dans les siennes . Ses sourcils étaient legerement fronces et son regard poses sur moi était remplis d'inquietude .

- " Jessie ... " demanda t-il sans pour autant formuler de veritable question .

- " Je ... "commencais je sans reelement savoir quoi dire

Mon regard se posa sur nos deux mains jointes . Son pouce massait le dos de ma main . Je sentis des dizaines de frissons m'envahir .

- " Kyle , raconte moi ton rêve ..." murmurais je

- " Il n'y a pas grand chose a raconter ... " repondit-il gener

- " Du peu que j'ai pu en voir je ne serais pas de cet avis ... " retorquais je en lui souriant .

- " Tu ... comment tu as vu ? ... Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? ... " demanda t-il en se relevant precipitament . Lachant mes mains .

- " Je suis désolée Kyle ! je ne voulais pas mais les images sont venu toutes seules ... " repondis je paniquer qu'il puisse m'en vouloir et me laisser .

- " Quel sorte d'images ? " demanda t-il prudemment en s'asseyant a mes côtes.

- " C'est assez vague et je n'en ai vu qu'une . Nous étions dans ma chambre et nous étions allonges sur mon lit ... " lui repondit je en le fixant inquiete de sa reaction . " Tu portais un smocking et moi ma robe rouge , je pense donc que c'était apres la soirée chez Latnok quand tu as dormis avec moi pour ne pas me laissez seule ... " continuais je pas sur de ce que je devais dire ou pas . " Je te jure que je n'ai rien vu d'autre ... " balbutiais je .

Un leger courant electrique me traversa quand je sentis la paume de Kyle se posait sur ma joue . Je lui lançais un regard remplis d'interrogation muette sans pour autant pouvoir m'empecher de chercher plus de contact .

Pas un mot n'avait était prononces . Je sentais son regard sur moi redessinait chacun des traits de mon visage . Et je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir .

Sa main glissa le long de mon cou et se posa au creu de ma nuque . Me rapprochant un peu plus .

Il allait m'embrassait . Je le savais . Je le sentais . Et je me preparais a savourer ce moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps .

Cette fois il n'y aurais aucune autre raison a ce baiser . Qu'une envie profonde et reciproque .

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma joue . Je fermais les yeux un cour instant . Je ressentis un desir intense me bruler les entrailles . Me bruler la peau .

J'avais besoin de ce baiser . En fait j'avais besoin de plus . De beaucoup plus . Mais ce baiser était un bon debut .

Seulement son regard quitta mes levres . Il était tendu . Inquiet . Tout était nouveau autant pour lui que pour moi .

Nous ne nous etions jamais autant rapprocher . Nous n'avions jamais etait si pres .

Je sentis sa main quitter ma nuque et je le vis se relever et sortir de ma chambre .

Comment était-il possible que mon corps si chaud l'instant d'avant . Sois devenu soudain si froid .

Je sentis un sanglot me prendre a la gorge . Je sentais toute la tention que cette attente avait provoques retomber et m'aneantir .

Je detestais Kyle . Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi chercher a me faire croire a une chimere ? C'était cruel de ça part . Pourquoi jouer avec mes sentiments alors qu'il savait ce que je ressentais pour lui ?

J'avais la tres net impression d'avoir encore servi de cobaye . Et je detestais cette idée . J'étais une personne . Un être humain . Et je valais quelques choses tout du moin les Trager le croyait . Il croyait en moi .

Mais Kyle lui ne semblait pas le voir . Alors pourquoi ce rapprochement ? D'ou venait cette lueur de desir que j'avais cru lire dans son regard quand il m'avait touches . Pourquoi avais je l'impression qu'effectivement quelque chose avait changait pour lui mais qu'il refusait de me dire quoi .

**Pensée de Kyle :**

Je pus lire une pointe de deception dans son regard mais je n'avais pas le temps de la voir . Pas le temps ou pas envie ? me demanda une petite voix dans ma tête .

Ce qui eu pour effet de me rappelez que je n'avais rien ressentis en la voyant . Mais que les battements de mon coeur avait acceleres a la vue de Jessie .

Ce n'était qu'un petit detail mais suivi de tellement d'autres que je n'avais pas pris le temps de voir et qui maintenant était comme une evidence .

Alors que je m'appretais a prendre mon courage a deux mains pour lui parler . Je vis Jessie remonter a l'étage .

Je n'avais jamais remarquer a quel point son dehanchement avait le pouvoir de me couper tout mes moyens .

Je courus derriere elle et pris son bras . Sa peau était douce et chaude . Elle se retourna me lançant un regard interrogatif .

- " Il faut que je te parles ... " commençais je mais je perdis rapidement le fil sous l'intensite de son regard .

Esperons que lui dire toute la verite serait une bonne idée . Car je ne me voyais pas vivre comme ça encore longtemps . Ce rêve avait des effets plus que derangeants sur mon être .

Sans reflechir je l'ammenais jusque dans sa chambre ou je refermais la porte derriere moi . Ne realisant mon erreur que trop tard .

Fou ! J'étais devenus fou . Elle se tenait face a moi . Elle attendait que je lui parle que je me confis a elle . Et je ne pensais qu'a l'embrasser .

Fougueusement . Passionnement . Ma langue redessinerait l'interieur de sa bouche . Je l'entendrais soupirer mon nom contre mes levres . Et son regard se voilerait a nouveau de desir . De desir pour moi .

Au lieu de ça je lui parlais de ma visite a Adam Bayling et elle posa la question que je redoutais entendre : " Pourquoi ? " .

Parceque cette question m'emmerait a lui parler de mon rêve . M'ammerait a y repenser .

A repenser a la douceur de ses baisers . Au gemissement de sa voix quand je mordillais l'orée de son cou . A ce besoin impetueux que j'avais de la faire mienne .

Peut-être n'étais ce pas une si bonne idée finalement ! C'était certain même au vu de sa reaction quand je lui annoncais que j'avais rever d'elle . Comme si la chose était inconcevable .

Je la vis avoir un vertige et se laissez tomber sur son lit . Elle semblait totalement perdu et j'eu l'envie iressistible de la serrer dans mes bras pour la proteger .

Je me contentais de m'agenouiller face a elle et de lui prendre ses mains que je caressais tendrement .

Si elle fut surprise par mon geste elle ne le montra pas se contentant de fixer nos doigts enlaçes .

Elle me demanda de lui racontez mon rêve mais je ne pouvais pas . Je la desirais comme jamais je n'avais desirer quelqu'un . J'aurais voulu l'embrasser et ne jamais m'arreter . J'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras et ne jamais la lacher .

Mais quelque chose en moi refusait de le lui dire . Refusait de lui avouer que j'avais vecu un reve merveilleux . Que nous avions partages un moment si intime si charges en emotions . Mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche .

La panique s'empara de moi quand je me rendis compte que j'avais sans m'en rendre compte etablis une connexion .

Je ne voulais pas quelle puisse voir mon rêve . Je ne voulais pas quelle nous vois comme ça .

Je reculais lachant ses mains . Mais de la voir si desperer me tortura et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'asseoir a ses côtes . Pour rechercher le contact de sa peau .

Ma main posés sur sa nuque je detaillais minutieusement chaque trait de son visage . Avant de me rendre compte que si je ne me reculais pas maintenant il serait trop tard .

Je brisais alors notre etreinte et sortis de sa chambre . Adossé au mur je l'entendis ravaler un sanglot .

Elle m'en voulait et elle en avait parfaitement le droit .

Je venais de faire ce que je cherchais par dessus tout a eviter . Je venais de la faire souffrir .

Je ne savais plus quoi faire . J'avais tentais de lui parler mais j'avais echouais . C'était trop dur .

J'entendis la porte d'entree s'ouvrir puis se refermer . Mais je ne bougea pas . J'entendis les pas de Nicole montait les escaliers et s'approchait de moi .

- " Kyle est ce que ça va ? " demanda t-elle en me regardant une lueur d'inquietude dans le regard .

- " Non ..." avouais je en me laissant glisser le long du mur .

- " Est ce que tu veux m'en parler ? " demanda t-elle en s'asseyant a mes côtes .

- " Hier soir , j'ai fait un rêve ... et depuis tout vas de travers ... " commencais je

- " Quel genre de rêve ? " demanda t-elle en me fixant .

Je n'avais qu'a fermer les yeux pour revoir Jessie soupirer de plaisir quand ma bouche s'était aventurer sur sa poitrine . Lechant et mordillant avec avidite son mamelon dressé .

Une bouffee de chaleur m'envahis .

- " Kyle ? " m'appela t-elle en voyant que je ne lui avait pas repondu .

- " C'est sans importance ..." repondis je dans un murmure .

- " Vu dans quel état tu es , je ne suis pas de cet avis ... " objecta t-elle en me regardant legerement inquiete .

- " J'ai realiser une chose trés importante ... mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ... Et tout ce que j'ai tente a lamentablement echoue ... " lui avouais je .

- " De qui as tu reves ? " demanda t-elle finalement

Je la regardais un instant indecis .

- " De Jessie ... j'ai rever que Jessie et moi faisions l'amour ... " murmurais je en detournant les yeux . Trop gene pour la regarder en face .

Un long silence s'ensuivis . Je savais que mon aveux avait provoque un choc chez Nicole . Moi même j'avais du mal a realiser .

- " Oh ! ... Je ... je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de sentiments pour elle ... " balbutia t-elle genee par la tournure de notre conversation .

- " Mais je n'en ai pas ... " retorquais je machinalement avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur . Bien sur que j'en avais et au fond de moi une petite voix me souffla que j'en avais toujours eu mais que je ne voulais tout simplement pas me l'avouer . " Enfin je le croyais ... " avouais je apres quelques secondes .

- "Comment ça ? " me demanda Nicole perplexe .

- " Depuis que je me suis reveiller ce matin , c'est comme si toutes mes pensées étaient centrées sur Jessie ... Je n'arrive a penser a rien d'autre ... et des quelle est dans une piece je ne peux m'empecher de la regarder ... " tentais je de lui expliquer sans être sur d'y arriver .

- " Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Kyle ... a part peut-être qu'un simple rêve ne peut pas te faire ressentir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ... " repondit-elle cherchant ses mots

- " Qu'est ce que tu veux dires ? " lui demandais je pas sur d'avoir compris ce quelle tentait de m'expliquer .

- " Que les rêves sont parfois le moyen que notre subconsient a de nous faires prendre conscience de quelques chose que nous ne voulions pas voir ..." reprit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux .

- " Tu crois qu'inconsciemment je desir faire l'amour avec Jessie ? " demandais je surpris par sa theorie .

- " Non ! ... enfin ... oui ... " balbutia t-elle perdu . Elle inspira profondement. "Bref ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que peut-être qu'inconsciemment tu ressens plus qu'une simple amitie pour Jessie ... "

- " Adam Bayling m'a dit quelle m'était destinée . Quelle était mon âme soeur . Que c'était inscrit dans nos gênes ..." lui avouais je .

- " Tu es allez voir Bayling ? " me demanda t-elle surprise

- " Je sais que j'aurais du vous en parlez ... mais je voulais comprendre Nicole ... " plaidais je pour ma defense .

Elle sembla comprendre car elle ne m'en tins pas rigueur .

- " Personnellement je pense que les sentiments n'on rien avoir avec la science ... certaines personnes ressentent des sentiments pour d'autres personnes mais pas pour certaines autres ... je ne sais pas si je suis tres claire ? " me demanda t-elle confuse .

- " Il aurait donc tord ? " demandais je un peu perdu .

- " Je ne sais pas Kyle ! " avoua t-elle en posant sa main sur mon avant bras . " Jessie et toi ête lies sur beaucoup de points ... Vous vous entendez sur pratiquement tout les domaines ... Je pense que c'est ça que voulais dire Bayling ..."

- " Jusqu'a hier j'aurais pu le croire ... mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que tout est remis en question ... Je ne me sens plus maitre de rien ... même de mon propre corps ... " avouais je dans un souffle .

- " Kyle , il faut que tu saches que personne ne peut choisir la personne avec qui tu veux faire ta vie . Adn ou pas . L'amour c'est autre chose ... c'est un sentiment qui vient du coeur . Tu ne peux en rien le commander ... Il arrive quand tu ne t'y attends pas ...Il bouscule tout sur son passage ..." tenta de m'expliquer Nicole .

Mais toutes ses explications ne faisait que confirmer l'hypothese de mes sentiments amoureux pour Jessie . Comme Nicole venait de me le dire ils avaient tout bascules sur leurs passage sans que je ne m'y attendes .

- " Et cette electricite ... " avait je murmurais perdu dans mes pensées .

- " Quand Stephen m'a embrassé pour la premiere fois j'ai ressentis une telle decharge electrique quelle m'avait coupait le souffle et depuis ce jour la a chaque fois que nous nous touchons nous la ressentons toujours ... cette electricite ... " m'avoua t-elle

Je ressentais la même chose au contact de Jessie . Je ressentais cette energie enveloppait chaque fibre de mon être . C'était puissant . Intense . Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis .

- " Mais suis je censé être amoureux d'Amanda ou de Jessie ... " demandais je a Nicole totalement perdu dans un ocean de sentiments et d'émotions contradictoire dont je ne savais pas comment me sortir .

- " Il n'y a que toi qui peut savoir ... Tu dois suivre ce que te dicte ton coeur ... " me conseilla t-elle en se levant

- " Mais tout est tellement confus ... " lui avouais je

- " Tu n'es pas obliges de te decides toute suite . Tu dois être sur de toi ... mais sache que quelques sois ta decision l'une des deux souffrira forcement ... Tu n'y peux rien ... " ajouta t-elle avant de rescendre au rez de chaussé .

**Pensée de Jessie : **

- "J'ai rever que Jessie et moi faisions l'amour ..."

Cette phrase tournait et tournait encore dans ma tête . Elle avait allumes un brasier dans tout mon être et je ne pus retenir un gemissement de plaisir mele de frustration .

Je ne voulais pas ecouter mais j'avais entendu Nicole montais les escaliers et la curiosite avait etait la plus forte . Peut-être apprendrais ce que Kyle refusait de m'avouer . Je m'étais alors adossait a ma porte et m'étais concentres sur leurs voix .

Kyle m'avait avouer avoir rever de moi sans que je ne me doute un seul instant du rôle que j'y jouais . Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il pensais a moi de cette façon . Maintenant je savais ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand il m'avait dit que quelque chose avait changes .

Et je devais avouer que je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire . Je n'étais pas censée connaitre le contenu de son rêve . Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu .

Car cela changeait tout . Jusqu'a la je ne pensais avoir aucune chance de me faire une place dans le coeur de Kyle . Et il se trouvait que j'en avait deja une . Et une de choix .

Les émotions qui m'entouraient étaient si fortes que je me connectais a Kyle sans m'en rendre compte . Je ne m'en apercu que quand je m'entendis soupirer son nom . L'image tres net de ses levres sur ma peau nu me percuta . Prolongeant l'état exactique dans lequel je me trouvais . Tout mes membres tremblaient . Et je sentis une douce chaleur s'insinuait entre mes cuisses .

- " Oh bon sang ! " grognais je en basculant la tête contre la porte .

J'avais beau connaitre pratiquement tout de l'anatomie et des sentiments humains .

Je n'avais encore jamais experimente physiquement ce sentiment . Et je ne savais comment gerer ce besoins que je sentais monter en moi . Cette envie de peau . De sa peau contre la mienne .

Je ne pourrais jamais faire preuve d'autant de retenu que Kyle . Maintenant que je savais , mon esprit s'amusait a m'envoyer des images de moi et Kyle dans des positions qui en aurait fait rougir plus d'un .

Je me demandais d'ou me venait autant d'imagination tandis que je me levais et tenter de reprendre le contrôle que je sentais s'étioler sous mes doigts .

Je n'y arriverait pas . Une petite voix ne cessait de murmurer que je n'étais pas assez forte . Que je me ferais ensevelir par mes sentiments et que je perdrais tout contrôle .

Que penserait les Trager si je me jetais sur Kyle pour l'embrassait langoureusement . L'image eu beau me faire sourire je sentis une pointe d'angoisse montait en moi .

Je ne pouvais descemment pas rester dans ma chambre toute la journée sans que personne ne se pose de question . Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus descendre .

Le rack . L'image du café traversa mes pensées . Bien sur c'etait la solution . Je pouvais y allez et y rester jusqu' a ce soir . Juste a temps pour allez directement dans ma chambre .

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas utiliser ce subterfuge a chaque fois mais c'etait ce que j'avais de mieux a proposer en cet instant .

J'enfilais ma veste et apres un rapide coup d'oeil dans le couloir pour m'assurer de ne croiser personnes . Je descendis les marches en quatrieme vitesse . Je n'étais plus qu'a un metre de la porte quand une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille m'appela .

- " Jessie ... "

J'inspirais profondement et me retournais face a Kyle . Mauvaise idée . Tres mauvaise idée . Je n'avais jamais remarquais a quel points les muscles de ses bras et de son torse s'étaient developpes . Enfin si j'avais remarques mais maintenant tout semblait comme decuples ...

Non! Non! Je devais garder le contrôle . Je n'étais pas censais connaitre son rêve . Je devais donc paraitre le plus normal possible .

- " Désolée Kyle je n'ai pas le temps ... " repondis je en ouvrant la porte a la volée et en me precipitant dehors sans lui donner le temps de reagir .

**Pensée de Kyle : **

Plongés dans mes pensées j'avais entendu Jessie devaler les escaliers et se precipitait vers la porte d'entrée comme si elle avait était pourchasser par quelques choses ou quelqu'un .

Je tentais de l'appeler mais celle-ci ne sembla pas vouloir discuter et se precipita dehors en claquant la porte .

Etrange ! mais la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Nicole m'avait trop secouer pour que je cherche a comprendre la reaction de Jessie .

Elle remettait tellement de choses en cause . Ma relation avec Amanda . Mon amitie avec Jessie . Mes sentiments pour elle .

Car a quoi bon se le cacher . Oui j'aimais Jessie . D'un amour tellement sincere et profond que je ne pouvais pas faire comme si ils n'existaient pas .

Tout n'étais pourtant pas si simple . Je devais avoir le courage de les lui avouaient . Ainsi qu'a Amanda . Même si je savais quelle aurait de la peine . Je ne voulais pas lui mentir . D'une certaine façon je l'aimais . Je ressentais un certain attachement pour elle .

Elle avait etait mon premier amour . Mais elle avait etait plus que ça . Elle avait était mon guide dans des moments ou je m'étais sentis perdu .

Mais notre relation ne semblait plus avoir de sens . Et j'aurais était hypocrite de la poursuivre comme si de rien était . Alors qu'au contraire tout avais changes .

En me concentrant je pus entendre le battement regulier de son coeur . Elle était chez elle .

Alors m'armant de courage pour ce qui j'en étais sur , allait être une conversation difficile . Je sortis de la maison et alla sonner a sa porte .

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers et m'ouvrir la porte . Accoudée au chambranle . Elle sembla surprise de me voir .

- " Je croyais que tu étais occupes ? " demanda t-elle une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

- " Cela peut attendre , si ta proposition d'allez au Rack tiens toujours ? " repondis je en souriant .

Son visage s'éclaira faisant briller ses yeux . Mais rien de comparable a la beaute plus sombre de Jessie .

J'étais devenu un cas desespere si je ne pouvais m'empecher de tout faire revenir a Jessie . Mais je n'y pouvais rien . Elle semblait me hantait chaque secondes depuis mon reveil .

- " Bien sur ..." repondit-elle en prenant sa veste et son sac . Claquant la porte derriere elle .

Glissant sa main sur son bras nous nous dirigâmes vers ma voiture .

Le chemin se fit en silence . Ce que j'avais a lui dire ne pouvait pas être dit en conduisant . Et je voulais avant tout reflechir a un moyen de la faire souffrir le moins possible .

**Pensée de Jessie :**

Passée la journée au Rack n'avait pas était une si mauvaise idée finalement . A peine arrivée j'avais croiser Lorie qui m'avait proposer une apres-midi shopping .

Passer la journée debout a essayer des vêtements que l'on était même pas sur d'achetez n'était pas mon passe temps prefere . Mais cela me permis de me concentrer sur autre chose que Kyle .

Apres deux heures de marathon dans une dizaines de magasins nous étions retournes au Rack prendre un dernier café .

Lorie avait tenue a m'acheter une robe . Car sois disant je n'en portais jamais .

J'avais eu beau refuser . Gentiment . Je m'étais retrouver attifer d'une robe de soie noir qui descendant a mi-cuisse ne tenait que par de fines bretelles .

Je n'étais pas a l'aise . Je me trouvais totalement ridicule . Avec l'impression bizarre d'être nu . Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'exposer mes jambes .

Mais d'aprés Lorie elle m'allait a merveille et j'étais tres jolie .

Je fus bien obligé de la croire quand je sentis des regards lubrique poses sur moi lorsque nous remontions la rue .

Mais je n'y pretais aucune intention . Ils ne m'interesaient pas . Le seul qui m'interesait était assis a l'écart avec Amanda .

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge . Finalement peut-être m'étais je montais la tête pour un simple rêve . Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun sens caché .

Je laissais Lorie me conduire a une table a l'écart . Quand je sentis la chaleur d'un regard se poses sur moi .

Kyle . Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était lui . Il n'y avait que lui pour me provoquer cette douce chaleur .

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas me retourner et me concentrer sur la conversation avec Lorie .

Mais je pouvais sentir son regard redessinait chacune de mes formes . Allumant un incendie en moi que j'avais du mal a contrôler .

**Pensée de Kyle : **

Nous étions arrives trop vite a mon goût . Je n'avais pas encore trouver les mots pour lui avouez ce qui me hantais depuis ce matin .

Mais y avait-il seulement des mots qui permettait d'annoncer a la fille avec laquelle vous sortiez depuis si longtemps que vous veniez de vous compte que vous resentiez quelques choses pour une autre .

Qui plus est celle que vous consideriez comme votre meilleure amie . Votre double biologique .

Non decidement il n'y avait pas de bonnes maniere d'annoncez ce genre de nouvelle .

Le café était pratiquement vide mais je preferais nous installez du côte de la veranda . Commandant deux Cappucinos au passage .

- " Kyle qu'est ce qui ce passe ? " demanda Amanda en s'asseyant et en me regardant légerement inquiete .

- " De quoi tu parles ? " demandais je mal a l'aise

- " Je te parles du fait que tu sembles preocuppes depuis ce matin . Je te parles du fait que tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois sur le chemin ... Je ne suis pas une imbecile tu sais , si il y a quelque chose qui te travail , il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir ... tu ne crois pas ? " repondit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux .

- " Je ne sais pas par ou commencer ... " lui avouais je

- " Je te suggere de commencer par le debut ... " proposa t-elle en posant ses mains sur les miennes .

Je fixais nos deux mains en silence . Tandis que l'image de Jessie se superposa a celle d'Amanda .

Je reculais , rompant le contact . Retenant avec difficulte un grognement de frustation .

L'instant était suffisament difficile sans que Jessie ne revienne me hanter . Mes ces flash semblait être independant de ma volonte . Se jouant de moi a tout moment sans prevenir .

- " Kyle ... " murmura Amanda en tentant de renouer un contact visuel .

- " Amanda ... je ... je crois que nous devrions prendre le temps de reconsiderer ... notre relation ... " balbutiais je en gardant les yeux baisses sur ma tasse de café ...

- " Tu veux rompres ? " demanda t-elle en ecarquillant les yeux .

- " Oui ... " murmurais je dans un souffle la regardant enfin en face .

J'avais chercher des heures durant le meilleur moyen d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle . Pour finalement me rendre compte qu'il n'en existait pas .

Vous pouvez enveloppez le pire des cadeaux dans du papier de soie et faire un jolie noeud de dentelle . Finalement c'est ce qui ai dans le paquet qui est le plus important .

J'avais essayais d'entourer ma rupture d'Amanda avec de belles phrases lui presentant la nouvelle de la plus douce des manieres .

Mais finalement une fois le papier dechirer et le noeud defait ne restait plus que la mauvaise nouvelle : Je la quittais .

- " Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passes pour que tu decides de me quitter du jour au lendemain ? " demanda t-elle retenant avec peines les larmes qui menacaient de rouler sur ses joues .

J'ai fait un rêve ... Non ... Non je ne pouvais pas lui annoncer les choses de cette maniere . Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que ce fameux rêve avait motiver notre rupture ou bien en avait était le facteur declencheur .

Plus j'y reflechisais et plus je me perdais . Sans partir dans de grandes explication je devais trouver une raison a notre rupture .

Mais sans parler du rêve ni de Jessie . Les raisons n'existaient plus .

Finalement peut-être devrais je lui avouer les sentiments que je ressentais pour celle-ci . Ce n'était pas si compliquait . Apres tout il ne s'agissait que de trois mots : " J'aime Jessie " .

Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas a les dire . Pourquoi restait-il bloquait dans ma gorge .

Peut-être parceque j'étais trop bon pour refuser de la faire souffrir davantage ou peut-être étais je juste trop lache pour les lui avouait .

Car une fois que j'aurais prononces ces quelques mots a voix haute . Je savais que plus aucun retour en arriere ne serait possible .

Et cette idée me rendait mort de trouille . Je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de parler a Jessie . Je devais d'abord lui avouait la teneur de mon rêve et les sentiments qu'il avait reveles .

Ou peut-être devais je juste faire comme si il n'avait jamais existait et reprendre une existence sur laquelle j'avais le contrôle . Plutôt que de me perdre sur des chemins inconnus .

Mais avait je vraiment la moindre chance d'y arrivait en sachant l'effet que Jessie avait sur moi .

Parviendrais je a vivre sous le même toit quelle tout en gardant une certaine distance entre nous .

Sans pouvoir la touchez . Sans pouvoir l'embrassait . Sans pouvoir revoir son regard se voilait par le desir . Quand son orgasme deferlait sur elle par vague .

Rien que l'idée semblait m'être devenu insuportable . Alors qu'étais je censais faire .

- " Kyle ... " murmura Amanda perturbée par mon silence .

- " Je ... " repondis je .

Mais le reste de ma phrase se perdit dans un murmure incompreansible . Je venais d'avoir une vision . Jessie se tenait debout devant l'entrée en pleine discusion avec Lorie .

Que diable venait-elle faire la ? Que diable faisait elle ... en robe ? Ma machoire manqua de se decrocher mais je fis un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser paraitre .

Chose qui semblait impossible . Mes yeux semblaient être mus par leurs propres volonte . Celle de deshabiller lacivement la magnifique brune qui venait de s'asseoir a une table a l'écart .

Je savais qu'Amanda était face a moi . Je savais quelle attendait une reponse et que mon air totalement subjuges allez lui metttre la puce a l'oreille .

Quelle verrez alors qui je regardais avec autant d'insistance et d'envie . Mais je n'y pouvais strictement rien . Je ne controlais plus rien et le pire était que cela m'était egal .

Je devais juste être assez fort pour ne pas me levez et me dirigez vers elle . Retenir l'envie que j'avais de l'allonges sur la table ou elle était assise était la seule chose d'important . Le reste m'indifferait .

Neanmoins j'eu le temps de voir une etrange etincelle s'allumait dans le regard d'Amanda . Comme si elle venait enfin de realiser quelque chose . Quelque chose d'important qui jusque la lui avait echappait . Mu par une impulsion subite elle se retourna .

- " C'est a cause d'elle ? " demanda t-elle sans prendre la peine de me regarder en face . Trop occupes a devisageait Jessie et Lorie qui discutait tranquillement .

- " Je ... " commencais je

- " Non ! " gronda t-elle en me regardant a nouveau . " C'est fini les phrases a demi-commencer que tu ne prends jamais la peine de finir . Je veux la verite et elle ne tient qu'en un mot . Est-ce Jessie que tu deshabilles du regard depuis tout a l'heure ? Est-ce pour elle que tu me quittes ? " demanda t-elle son regard plantes dans le mien .

Celui-ci était differant de toute a l'heure . Plus aucune larmes . Plus aucun sentiments non plus .

- " Oui ... " murmurais je coupable de la faire souffrir

Son regard s'assombrit mais elle ne dit rien . Elle se leva . Je crus quelle partait mais je la vis avec étonnement se diriger vers la table de Jessie et Lorie .

Un mauvais pressentiment me poussa a la suivre et ce que je vis me cloua sur place .

Elle apostropha Jessie . Les mains sur les hanches . Le regard emplis d'une haine jusque la contenu .

- " Espece de sale garçe , pretencieuse ... " hurla t-elle levant la main prête a la frapper .

Celle-ci quoi que légerement surprise . Ne sembla pas inquiete le moins du monde et bloqua facilement le poignée d'Amanda . Qui n'en pesta que davantage . Tirant desesperement sur son bras . Essayant vainement de se degager .

- " Tu n'es qu'une ..." commenca t-elle

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la gifle claqua dans l'air lui clouant le bec .

J'étais rester un long moment a les regarder persuader que j'étais en train de rêver . Mais helas le cri d'Amanda me sortit de mes pensées et je me precipitais vers elles .

Passant mes bras autour de la taille de Jessie j'essayais de la maintenir a une certaine distance d'une Amanda furibonde et prête a riposter .

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça . Elle n'avait plus rien de la douce et gentille Amanda que je connaissais .

Je resserais ma prise sur Jessie qui semblait d'en le même état qu'Amanda .

- " Lache moi Kyle ... " vocifera t-elle en essayant de se degager . Mais je la tenais si serrais quelle s'epuisa en vain .

- " Pas temps que tu ne te seras pas calmes ... " répondit je en la tirant vers la sortie .

- " C'est ça emmene ta poufiase avec toi ..." hurla Amanda que Lorie avait bien du mal a tenir

J'étais profondement choquer par les reactions de cette derniére . Même si je savais quelle n'appreciait que tres moyennement Jessie . Je ne pensais pas quelle pouvait se montrer aussi mauvaise .

- " Je te jure que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui refaire le portrait a ta copine ... " grogna Jessie en tentant de se degager .

- " Sil te plait Jessie , calme toi ... " repetais je en la poussant contre le mur , bloquant ses epaules .

- " C'est a moi que tu demandes de me calmer , alors que c'est ta copine qui m'agresse ... " hurla t-elle en reussissant a se degager . " Je ne lui ferais rien pour le moment ! mais sache que si je la croise a nouveau sur mon chemin je lui botterai si fort son arriere-train de blondasse qu'il lui faudra des semaines avant de pouvoir se rasseoir ... " continua t-elle d'une voix froide et dur pointant son doigt sur mon torse .

- " Jessie ... " tentais je de lui expliquer . Mais elle était deja partit .

Je me sentais totalement perdu . Jamais je n'aurais pensais que ma rupture avec Amanda prendrait une telle dimension .

Ses reactions . Les mots quelle avait eu envers Jessie . Non decidement je ne la reconnaisais pas . Je ne pensais pas que la colere et la haine rongeait son coeur a ce point . Je ne lui avait jamais donnait aucune raison de douter de moi .

Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit dans le cafe . Peut-être s'était t-elle calmée .

- " Tu peux m'expliques ce qui lui a pris a Amanda ? " demanda Lorie en me fixant assise a la même table que tout a l'heure .

- " Ou est t-elle ? " demandais je en la cherchant des yeux .

- " Partis se rafraichir au toilette ! Elle en avait vraiment besoins ... " repondit elle " Alors ? " redemanda t-elle

- " Nous avons rompus ... " avouais je en m'asseyant

- " Oh ! je suis désolée ... " repondit Lorie en posant sa main sur la mienne

- " C'est moi qui est rompu ... pas Amanda ... " reformulais je

- " Je comprend pourquoi elle est en colere alors ... mais pourquoi cette attaque sur Jessie ? " demanda t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils comme si quelque chose venait enfin de faire tilt . " Tu n'as pas rompu avec Amanda pour Jessie ? " murmura t-elle

- " Si ... " avouais je sans baisser les yeux . Il était temps d'assumer . " J'ai realisais que mes sentiments aussi bien envers l'une que l'autre avait evolues ... "

- " Tu t'en es rendu compte comme ça d'un coup ... en te levant ce matin tu as realises que tu n'aimais plus Amanda ... alors pourquoi pas la larger ... mais Jessie alors ? " demanda t-elle sans savoir comment reagir

- " Je l'aime ! " repondit je sans reflechir . Cela avait était dit instinctivement . La premiere chose a laquel je pensais en pensant a elle . Je l'aimais . J'avais enfin oser le dire haut et fort . Peut-être pas a la personne concerne mais je les avait dit ce n'était deja pas si mal .

Lorie eu un sourire que je trouvais enigmatique .

- " Qu'est ce que tu as ? " demandais je en la regardant étonné

- " Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te decider a te l'avouais ... " repondit-elle tout sourire

- " Comment ... tu ... mais ... " balbutiais je totalement perdu

- " Tu as beau être super intelligent sur tout les domaines . Il en reste encore ou tu es incroyablement long a la detente ..." continua t-elle en rigolant " ça crevais les yeux ! rien que la façon dont vous vous regarder ... " reprit-elle plus serieuse .

**Pensée de Jessie : **

Lorie est moi étions tranquillement en train de discuter . Enfin Lorie discutait moi je ne faisais qu'écouter . Hochant la tête et acquiessant a intervalle regulier .

Quand du coin de l'oeil que je gardais fixais sur Kyle et Amanda . Je vis cette derniere se dirigeait a notre table . Elle semblait furieuse .

- " Espece de sale garçe , pretensieuse ... " me hurla t-elle dessus

Quoique surprise par une telle virulence de sa part . Je savais quelle ne m'aimait mais de la a m'attaquer en public . Je ne repondis pas me contenta de la fixait vaguement intrigues par ce quelle pouvait me reprocher .

Je vis le geste de sa main que je bloqua instinctivement . Le peu de self-contrôle quelle avait eu du mal a garder s'évapora et elle se transforma en veritable furie . S'acharnant a se liberer de ma prise et recommançant a m'insulter .

Alors je fis la chose que je rêvais de faire depuis la premiere fois que je l'avais vu . Je la giflais violamment . Si vite et si fort qu'un bref instant le silence ce fit autour de nous . Tout le monde regardant vaguement interesses de voir deux filles se creper le chignon .

Sauf que si cette chere Amanda me cherchait ce n'était pas que le chignon que j'allais lui creper . Et ce cher Kyle n'aurait plus qu'a ramasser sa copine a la petite cuillere .

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui . Je sentis ses bras enlaçait ma taille et me collait a lui . Je sentis une intense chaleur m'enveloppait . Mais ma colere était elle que je me debattis .

Mais celui-ci me tira dehors essayant de me calmer . Mais la colere que j'avais sentis monter en moi sous les attaques mesquines d'Amanda . Explosa alors face a un Kyle totalement perdu .

Une fois mon venin deverses je remontais la rue en courant . Il fallait que je m'eloigne . Que je reprenne le contrôle . Je decidais de rentrer a la maison .

Dans ma chambre . Seule et au calme . Je sentis ma colere s'apaisait . Mais j'étais tellement vidée par ce deballage de sentiments que je m'endormis sur mon lit .

Ne rouvrant un oeil qu'une fois la nuit tombée . En me concentrant . Je pouvais entendre plusieurs battement de coeur . Ils étaient rentres . Mais surtout . "Il" était la . D'ailleurs "il" se rappochait .

"Il" frappa a la porte et ne me donna pas le temps de repondre . Rentrant dans ma chambre comme si il était chez lui .

- " Jessie ..." murmura t-il en s'approchant .

Je me leva et me dirigea vers la fenetre dos a lui . Je ne voulais pas lui parler . Je lui en voulais . Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison . Ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait attaquait . Il n'avait fait qu'essayait de me calmer .

- " Je suis désolé ... " commenca t-il en s'avançant derriere moi . " Tu m'en veux ? " demanda t-il d'une voix perdu d'ou resonnait un accent de panique .

Une partie seulement . Celle qui avait entre-aperçu le rêve de Kyle . Qui avait ressentis ce désir . Ce besoin de peau .

Et qui avait alors esperait bêtement que tout pourrait être differant . Que quelque chose dans notre relation allait changeait . Evoluait .

Mais nous en étions revenu une fois de plus au même point . J'aimais Kyle mais Kyle aimait Amanda . Je n'étais qu'une amie . Autant dire une quantité négligeable parmis tant d'autres .

Je le sentis se rapprochait . Son corps était comme un aimant . Plus j'essayais de garder mes distances plus il m'attirait .

- " J'ai rompu avec Amanda ... " murmura t-il

Sous ces simples mots je sentis mon mal-être disparaitre . Et le bonheur m'envahir . Sans aucune zone d'ombre pour le gacher . Il était libre .

Je ressentis cette chaleur . Cette electricite . Quand sa main se posa sur mon épaule .

Mais cette fois quelque chose de nouveau était venu s'y rajoutait . Le desir . Un immense désir qui me brûlait de l'interieur et dont je ne savais pas quoi faire .Sa main glissa le long de mon bras . Et un autre flash passa devant mes yeux .

Nous nous embrassions . Je pouvais perçevoir la chaleur de ses lêvres sur les miennes . Je pouvais sentir sa langue quemandaient l'entrée de ma bouche .

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement rauque . Ma tête partis légerement en arriére . Trouvant appui sur l'épaule de Kyle . Qui c'était encore rapproches .

Glissant ses mains sur ma taille faisant naitre un brasier dans mon ventre .

Je me sentais perdre pieds . Totalement ensevelis par cette chaleur . Ce désir que je sentais couler dans mes veines .

Je sentis son souffle chaud le long de mon oreille . Ces lêvres qui délicatement se poserent sur ma peau . Butinant mon cou .

Ses doigts carresaient mon ventre . Mes hanches . Me rapprochant davantage contre lui . Jusqu'a que je sente son desir .

Alors impulsivement je me retourna face a lui . Son regard c'était fait plus sombre . Ses mains n'avaient pas quittes mes hanches .

Son corps venait de parler pour lui . Il me desirait . Mais pouvoir le lire dans ses yeux était une satisfaction supplementaire .

Posant ma main au creux de sa nuque . Je l'approchais encore . Jusqu'a que nos lêvres se touchent et que nous ne formions plus qu'un .

Je sentis ses mains serraient un peu plus fort ma taille . Et tandis que l'une me gardait collait a lui . L'autre s'égara le long de mon dos . Sur mes épaules . Dans mes cheveux . M'amenant toujours plus prés .

Je ne pus m'empecher de rompre le baiser pour plonges mon regard dans le sien . Juste pour être sur que ce n'était pas un rêve .

Si j'avais eu le moindre doute celui-ci s'envola quand je sentis sa main glissait le long de ma cuisse . Remontant ma robe .

Je perçu la douceur de ses doigts sur ma peau . Descendant de l'interieur de mon genou a l'interieur de ma cuisse . Mais s'arretant toujours un peu avant .

Je devenais folle . Je me sentais me liquefier . Je n'aurais jamais imaginez que de simples baisers . De simples caresses . Pouvait allumait un tel incendie en moi.

Je le fis reculer dos au mur et entrepris de défaire un a un les boutons de sa chemise . La faisant glisser le long de ses épaules . Je voulais faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible .

Mais mains partirent a la decouverte de ses épaules . De ses bras . Pour se poser sur sa taille . Redessinant les muscles de son torse .

Je le sentais frémir sous mes caresses . Ses mains glisserent le long de mes hanches . Me soulevant du sol . Obligeant mes cuisses a enlaçaient sa taille pour ne pas tomber .

Cette nouvelle position ne fit qu'amplifier le désir que je sentais palpitais entre mes cuisses . Rendant ma peau reactive a la moindre caresse au moindre baiser .

Je l'entendis débarasser mon bureau de toutes mes affaires et me posait dessus . A aucun moment je ne deserra mon emprise de ces hanches . Je voulais qu'il reste ou il était . Je voulais encore sentir la preuve de son désir pour moi .

Je vis ces mains passés dans mon dos et descendre la fermeture de ma robe . Ses doigts firent glisser les bretelles le long de mes épaules . Exposant ainsi ma poitrine a son regard .

Je le vis se morde la lêvre inferieur en constatant que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge .

Ses yeux redessinaient le galbe de mes seins . Que je sentais devenir douloureux . Remontait jusqu'a ma bouche qu'il embrassa passionnement en quemandant l'entrée . Que je lui accordais avec bonheur . Jusqu'a mes yeux ou il sembla se perdre .

- " Kyle ... " murmurais je vaguement inquiéte qu'il ne souhaite pas allez plus loin .

- " Je t'aime ... " chuchota t-il contre mes lêvres pour toute réponse .

Je restais un instant figée . Je n'arrivais pas a croire qu'il venait de me le dire . J'en avais tellement rêver sans que jamais rien ne se passe . Que j'avais fini par croire qu'il ne me les dirait jamais . Que j'étais folle desperer qu'un jour ses sentiments change et qu'il ne me voyent plus que comme une simple amie .

Je vis ses doigts glissaient le long de ma joue . Son regard accrochait au mien .

- " Moi aussi , je t'aime ... " murmurais je a mon tour . " Je n'aime que toi , maintenant et a jamais ... " soufflais je a son oreille .

Ses lêvres glisserent le long de mon cou . Descendant jusqu'a l'orée de ma poitrine . Léchant et mordillant mes mamelons dressés .

Je cambra les reins et laissait échappait un râle de plaisir . Mes doigts glisserent le long de son dos . Redessinant les muscles de ses bras . De sa taille. Frôlerent la boucle de sa ceinture . Que j'entrepris de défaire lentement .

Tandis que ces lêvres parcouraient chaque centimetre de ma peau . Ses mains glissaient le long de mes cuisses . Les frôlant de leurs bout . Provoquant de long frissons le long de ma colone . Remontant jusqu'a mes hanches . Les maintenant en place contre lui .

Je fis sauter le premiere bouton de son pantalon faisant glisser la fermeture en même temps .

Je sentis son grognement de plaisir se perdre dans le langoureux baiser que je lui donnais .

Ses mains se poserent sur l'interieur de mes cuisses . M'obligeant a deserrer mon étreinte .

Il recula se perdant un cour instant dans la contemplation de mon corps que je lui avais abandonnait sans reserve .

Ma peau était rouge et chaude . Mes lêvres gonfles par ses baisers . Ma poitrine le nargait fiérement dresser . Mes cuisses légerement écartes n'avait pas bouges .

Je me sentais belle et désirable dans son regard . Mais en cet instant mon besoin de le sentir en moi était la plus forte .

J'étais préte a supplier quand je vis ses mains disparaitrent sous ma robe et tirer ma culotte de soie . La faisant glisser le long de mes jambes . Les embrassant au passage . Remontant jusqu'a mon ventre . Redessinant le contour de mon nombril de sa langue .

Je pris sa tête entre ses mains . Le ramenant jusqu'a ma bouche que j'entrouvris .

Son désir était encore plus fort . Plus dur . Je sentis mes yeux roules dans leurs orbites . Tandis que mes doigts redessinaient le contour de son caleçon .

Je gémis bruyamment quand je sentis sa main se poser sur ma féminité . Faisant rouler entre ces doigts son coeur frémissant .

Mes mains avaient violement aggripes ses épaules . Y dessinant de longues griffures .

Je tremblais comme une feuille . Je n'étais plus que soupir et gémissement .

J'écartais davantage les cuisses faisant lentement glisser son caleçon .

Je sentis ses mains saissirent mes hanches et me coller a lui . Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lêvres entrouvertes quand je le sentis me soulevait et me pénetrait lentement .

Oh bon sang ! Je n'aurais jamais pensais que cela pouvait être aussi bon . Aussi fort .

C'était si parfait . Si intense . Le sentir au fond de moi . Se fondre en moi . Mes mains aggripes a ses épaules . J'essayais de garder les yeux ouvert . Les plongeant dans les siens .

Je soulevais lascivement les hanches a un rythme régulier . Quand il les saisis fermement empechant tout mouvement de ma part .

Sa main glissa le long de ma cuisse . L'écarta davantage . Plongeant plus loin encore en moi . Instaurant un rythme plus soutenu . Plus rapide .

Chaque pénetration provoquait un gemissement rauque venant du fond de ma gorge .

- " Regarde moi ... " murmura t-il en saissisant ma nuque plongeant son regard dans le mien . Ses pupilles étaient complétement dilates .

Je sentis une profonde chaleur m'envahir . Iradier mes reins . Avant que tout n'explose dans un long cri rauque qui mourut dans un baiser passionné .

**Pensée de Kyle : **

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de risposter a la pique de Lorie . Mon regard venait de rencontrer celui d'Amanda . Et pendant un instant je pus clairement lire en elle . Douleur . Peine . Amertume . Colére .

J'aurais voulu allez vers elle . J'aurais voulu lui parlais . Lui expliquer . Ou tout du moins essayais . Mais je savais quelle refuserait de m'ecouter . Et je ne pouvais pas lui donnais tord .

En même pas une journée j'avais reussis a faire souffrir les deux femmes auquel je tenais . Amanda pour avoir était honnête . Et Jessie pour ne pas l'avoir était .

Qu'étais je censais faire maintenant ? J'avais mis fin a une relation mais peut-être qu'une autre pouvait commencais . Une avec Jessie .

Laissant Lorie au Rack j'avais longuement marchais . Perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'avais plus le droit a l'erreur . Je devais être sur de ce que je voulais . Et je voulais Jessie .

Si je n'en avais pas était totalement certain jusque la . Plus aucun doute n'était possible maintenant . J'avais besoins d'elle . Autant que de l'air que je respirais.

J'avais besoins d'elle en tant qu'amie . Mais aussi en tant qu'amante . J'avais besoin d'elle le matin en me reveillant et le soir en me couchant .

J'avais besoin de pouvoir la touchez a chaque fois que j'en ressentais le besoin. J'avais besoin de l'embrasser . Passionnement . Langoureusement .

Et si elle ne voulait plus de moi ! J'avais beau savoir quelle m'aimait . Peut-être quelle m'en voulait . Peut-être refuserait-elle même de croire a l'évolution de mes sentiments .

Il fallait dire que jusqu'a ce matin . Jusqu'a cette nuit onirique . Je n'avais jamais realisais a quel point j'avais besoins d'elle .

Elle était la . Je pouvais la voir . Discutait . Et même la touchez . La prendre dans mes bras . Et cela me suffisais .

Mais apres avoir vecu cette etreinte . Ce besoin s'était enfin reveler a moi . Me faisant enfin prendre conscience que je voulais plus . Beaucoup plus .

La nuit était tomber depuis peu quand mes pas me ramenerent jusqu'a la maison .

Les lumiéres dans le salon et la cuisine. Ainsi que l'agitation que je percevais . Me fit prendre conscience qu'avant toute chose je devais avoir une discusion avec les membres de ma famille .

Accepteront-ils ma relation avec Jessie ? Et si ce n'étais pas le cas ? Qu'étais je censais faire ?

Il m'avait recueillis et m'aimaient comme leurs propres enfants . Mais arriverais je a supporter leurs refus .

Arriverais je a ignorer mes sentiments . A faire comme si il n'existait pas .

A cette pensée je pris soudain conscience que c'était exactement ce que faisais Jessie depuis des semaines si ce n'est des mois . Et je ressentis la honte m'envahir .

Je n'avais pas chercher a la comprendre . J'aimais Amanda et je m'étais bornais a ne pas voir que je ressentais aussi quelque chose pour elle .

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruit . Josh et Lorie étaient assis sur le canapé en train de discuter avec Stephen . Nicole était en train de mettre la table .

Me concentrant uniquement sur leurs battements de coeur . J'en comptais un de plus . Il provenait du premiére étage . Elle était dans sa chambre .

J'aurais voulu gravir les marches quatres a quatres pour allez la retrouvais . Mais je voulais d'abord en finir avec mes aveux .

Je raclais légerement de la gorge . Signalent ma presence . Tout le monde s'arreta de parler pour me fixait .

- " Kyle ! " sursauta Nicole " Je ne t'avais pas entendu ... " dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine .

- " Tu tombes bien ! ce soir c'est pizza ... " annonça Josh se tournant vers moi un grand sourire au lévres .

Seule Lorie me fixait avec insistance sans rien dire . Elle savait ce que je m'appretais a faire et elle attendait .

- " Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose ... " commencais je mal a l'aise de l'attention soudaine que l'on m'accordait .

- " J'ai rompu avec Amanda ... " annoncais je . Sachant que de cette nouvelle celle la serait la plus facile a avouez .

- " Je suis désolé Kyle ... " répondit Stephen en s'approchant de moi posant une main compatisente sur mon épaule .

- " Comme je dis une de perdu dix de retrouves ... " rétorqua Josh avant de poussez un cri en se maintenant les côtes . Lançant un regard noir a sa soeur .

- " Ce n'est pas tout ... " murmurais je perdu dans la contemplation du plancher

- " Kyle ... " commença Nicole en posant l'assiette quelle tenait . " Est ce que cela a un rapport avec ... notre discusion ... " demanda t-elle en me fixant sans bougeais .

Je n'avais pas besoins de lui répondre . Mon regard se fixa un intant dans le sien . Et elle su .

Le moment fatidique était enfin arriver . L'expression ou ça passe ou ça casse me revint alors en memoire .

Si les choses passaient je serais le plus heureux des hommes . Mais si les choses cassés et bien ... en faite . Cela ne changerait pas grand chose . Tout du moins pour ma relation avec Jessie .

Car je pris conscience que si elle m'accordait son pardon . Et quelle acceptait mes sentiments . Je ne pourrais pas . Quelle que sois la decision de ma famille. Revenir en arriere et faire comme si cette journée n'avais pas existait .

- " Allez Kyle ... " m'encouragea Lorie en me souriant légerement .

- " Je ... je suis amoureux de Jessie ... " murmurais en fixant chaque membre de ma famille .

Un grand silence s'abatis dans la piéce . Je fixais Nicole dans les yeux mais celle si semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole .

- " Oh bah ça , alors ! " répeta Josh plusieurs fois .

- " Tu ... et depuis quand ? " demanda Stephen étonné par ma revelation .

- " Depuis toujours ... mais je n'en ai veritablement pris conscience que trés recemment " avouais je en le regardant .

- " Je comprendrais que vous ne l'acceptiez pas ... " repris je

- " Est ce que tu es sur de toi ? " me demanda Nicole

- " Oui ... " répondit je . " Je n'ai jamais était aussi sur de quelque chose ... "

Je la vis se mordre le coin de la lêvre inferieur . Signe d'une intense réflexion .

- " Trés franchement je ne penses pas que cela sois une excellente idée ... Une relations sentimentale entre deux ados qui vivent sous le même toit ... c'est difficile a gerer ... " commença t-elle cherchant ses mots sans me quittez des yeux .

" En même temps ... je vous connais assez pour savoir que je peux vous faire conscience ... Et que quoi que j'en dise vous ne renoncerez pas l'un a l'autre ... " termina t-elle en soupirant

- " C'est exact ... " confirmais je

- " Mais attention il y aura des régles a respecter ... " reprit Stephen

- " Ont s'en accomodera ... " répondit je tout de go . " Du moment que l'on est ensemble ... "

Nicole et Stephen se regarderent un long moment . Je voyais a leurs mines defaites qu'ils n'approuvaient pas totalement .

- " Elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis quelle ai rentrer ... " annonça Nicole en se tournant vers moi .

C'est quelque mots étaient ce que j'attendais desperement . Une acceptation tacite et silencieuse .

Je fis claquer un baiser sur sa joue avant de me precipitez dans les escaliers .

Je restais un long moment la main posés sur la poignée . Je pouvais entendre son coeur battre . Et je savais quelle aussi .

J'ouvris la porte le plus doucement possible . Mon regard parcourut la piéce . Jusqu'a distinguer sa silhouette allonges sur le lit .

Elle m'en voulait . Je le sus tout de suite . Quand elle se leva en me tournant le dos .

Je m'approchais d'elle . Murmurant son nom . Touchant son épaule . Mais rien aucun mot aucun geste . Je sentis la panique me gagnait . Et si tout était fini avant même de commencer .

Non je ne pouvais pas accepter cette idée . Je devais trouver une solution . Je devais lui montrer que j'avais changais . Que je l'aimais .

Je murmurais les seuls mots qui je savais ne manquerait pas de la faire reagir .

- " J'ai rompu avec Amanda ... "

Glissant ma main le long de son bras . Fermant les yeux me concentrant sur mon rêve et sur ce qu'il m'avait fais ressentir .

Je la vis soupirer basculant la tête en arriére et je sus que j'étais rentrer en connection . Quelle nous avais vu . Quelle nous avais ressentis .

J'avançais encore glissant mes bras autour de sa taille . La serrant contre moi . Toujours plus pres .

L'odeur de sa peau m'intoxica et je ne pus m'empecher d'y goûter . Encore et encore .

Mes doigts se mirent a caresser son ventre . Ses hanches . L'amenant toujours plus pres .

Jusqu'a quelle se retourne et plonge son regard dans le mien . Je pus y deceler une pointe d'étonnement . Mais aussi du désir .

Je la vis se rapprocher jusqu'a que nos lêvres se rejoignent dans le plus tendre et le plus passionne des baisers .

Mes mains glisserent le long de son dos . Remontant sur ses épaules . Pour se perdre dans ses cheveux .

Je glissais ma langue le long de sa levre inferieur . Appronfondisant notre baiser jusqu'a oublier totalement l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions .

Mes doigts redessinérent la courbe de sa cuisse . Soulevant sa robe . Elle était d'une douceur incomparable .

Mettant fin au baiser je la vis me regarder intensement . Je savais ce quelle voulait trouver au fond de mes yeux . Et j'esperais de tout mon coeur quelle pouvait y lire tout mon amour .

Elle ne dit rien me faisant reculer dos au mur . Et detacha un a un les boutons de ma chemise .

A l'instant ou je la sentis redessiner les muscles de mes bras . Je savais que rien ne pourrait m'arreter . J'allais lui faire l'amour . Longuement . Passionnement. Et cette fois cela ne serais pas un rêve . Cette fois je me reveillerais a ses côtes .

Je la souleva du sol et la posais sur son bureau . Ses cuisses enserraient ma taille me gardant contre elle . Je savais quelle pouvait sentir mon désir et cela ne fit que le décupler .

Mes mains descendirent le long de la fermeture de sa robe . Faisant glisser les bretelles de ses épaules .

La vu quelle m'offrait était a couper le souffle . Sa poitrine haute et ferme n'attendais que mes lêvres .

Je l'entendis gémir . J'aimais entendre ce son dans sa bouche . Il m'enflammait . Me faisait vibrer . Je repris ces lêvres dans un long baiser . Ou je soufflais les trois mots quelle attendait depuis longtemps .

- " Je t'aime ... "

Ma main encrer a sa joue . Je pus lire toutes les émotions traversaient son visage . Etonnement . Peur . Joie .

- " Moi aussi je t'aime ... je n'aime que toi et a jamais ... " souffla t-elle au creux de mon oreille .

Ses mots gonflérent mon coeur de bonheur . Mes lêvres glisserent le long de son cou . Descendant sur sa poitrine . Que je léchais et mordillais avec un plaisir non disimules quand je vis ses reins se cambraient contre moi . Gemissant un peu plus fort .

Je sentis ses doigts se poser sur la ceinture de mon pantalon . Faire sauter le premier bouton et glissais la fermeture . M'obligeant a m'en debarasser avec mes chaussures .

Je retins difficilement un grognement de plaisir que j'étouffais en plongeant dans son cou . Respirant son parfum a pleins poumon .

Mes mains glisserent sur le haut de ses cuisses . Desserant son étreinte . Pour me perdre dans la contemplation de son corps alangui et totalement offert .

Je ressentis une telle plenitude en cet instant . La sensation d'avoir trouver ma place . Comme dans mon rêve . Or cette fois tout était vrai .

Je fis glisser sa culotte de soie glissait le long de ses cuisses . Embrassant chaque centimetre de sa peau .

Je vis ses mains se posaient sur mes joues . Me ramenant contre ses lêvres gonfles par le desir .

Mes mains saissirent ses hanches . La serrant plus fort . Mes doigts glisserent sur le haut de sa cuisse . Entre ces jambes . Qui se mirent a trembler violement.

Je sentis ses mains aggripes mes épaules tandis que mes doigts s'amusaient a taquiner son coeur fremissant .

Je la vis serrer les dents pour retenir un cri un peu plus fort . Un peu plus rauque . Elle tentait de garder les yeux ouverts mais ceux-ci se refermaient a chaque pic de plaisir . L'amenant toujours plus pres du moment fatidique .

Ses doigts glisserent sur le bord de mon caleçon . Tandis quelle écartait davantage les cuisses . Pour le laisser glisser le long de mes jambes . Me laissant nu contre elle .

Le contact de nos deux peau alluma un incendie dans mes veines . Je sentais sa peau frêmir sous mes doigts . Je vis ses yeux roules dans leurs orbites .

Je saissis fermement ses hanches . La soulevant du bureau . Et penetrant lentement en elle .

Ses lêvres laisserent s'échapper un long gémissement de plaisir . Tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient a mon cou avec la force du desespoir .

Ce que j'avais cru percevoir dans mon rêve n'était en rien comparable au émotions que je ressentais maintenant . Quand je sentis ses hanches se soulevaient lascivement .

Je la maintiens fermement serrer contre moi . Savourant la sensation de me savoir en elle . Ma main glissa le long de sa cuisse que j'écartais davantange .

Impossant un rythme plus soutenu plus dur . Je voulais la voir crier mon nom. Je voulais que son désir sois si fort quelle ne puisse plus le retenir .

Je savais que j'y étais arrives quand des gémissement rauques quelle ne cherchait plus a contrôler s'échapperent de ses lêvres a chaque pénetration .

Tout son être se mit a trembler entre mes bras tandis que son orgasme la fit gémir mon nom que je recueillais en l'embrassant . Laissant a mon tour le désir m'envahir .

Nous restâmes un long moment serrer l'un contre l'autre . Au dela même du dernier spasme de plaisir de notre orgasme commun .

Ses mains glisserent le long de mon dos provoquant de long frissons le long de ma colone .

J'avais nichais ma tête dans le creu de son cou . Respirant l'odeur enivrante de sa peau .

Nous ne parlions pas . Les mots étaient inutiles . Ils n'auraient pas étaient assez fort pour décrire ce que nous ressentions en cet instant .

Nous avions l'impression d'être les deux piéces d'un même puzzle qui s'était enfin retrouves et assembles .

Je la soulevais légerement et l'amena jusqu'a son lit ou je la posais délicatement . Je sentis ses cuisses refuser de lachais mes hanches et je l'accompagnais dans le mouvement . M'allongeant sur elle . Rabattant la couette sur nos deux corps enlaçaient .

Un dernier baiser sur ses lêvres encore gonfles et nous nous endormîmes épuises .

Demain était un nouveau jour ou tout était encore a faire . Mais ou je savais que je ne serais plus seul .


End file.
